


Porg!

by moariel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey SkySolo, baby rey cuteness, han and luke are rey's dads, i invented an alternate name for porgs for fic purposes, just some adorable rey skysolo content, porgs, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/pseuds/moariel
Summary: Han and Luke come to Ahch-To for the first time. They bring their adoptive daughter Rey, who falls in love with the native birds at first sight.Or, how Rey gave porgs their name.





	Porg!

**Author's Note:**

> someone mentioned that luke gave porgs their name, so my rey skysolo brain was like "what if little rey gave porgs their name!" so here we are  
> in this au, luke and han are happily married and have adopted rey sometime after rotj  
> i don't even know if this is cohesive enough i just wanted to write some domestic skysolo family stuff

The Millennium Falcon’s engines whirred as the ship landed at the bottom of the ancient island, right between the native village and the rocky cliffs. The ramp didn’t even finish lowering as a tiny figure bounced across it, eager to get out of the ship and explore.

“Rey, be careful! Don’t go near the water!” a voice rang from inside the ship followed by the roar of a Wookiee. The little girl pretended not to hear that, as she ran across the grassy clearing towards the edge, where the water was mercilessly crashing against the smooth rocks that were sanded down by the sea over thousands of years.

A blond head poked out of the spaceship, and called the girl’s name again.

“Not now, Wuke! I’m busy!” her response rang across the air, an odd echo bouncing off the tall cliffs and mountains of the island.

Luke wasted no time, running towards the little girl, who was now leaning on one of the large rocks and reaching out, trying to touch the water that was splashing onto the rocks.

“Rey! I told you to be careful around the water. You could fall into the waves and get seriously hurt,” Luke lectured her, gentleness and worry in his voice. He picked the girl up and carried her back towards the Falcon. Han and Chewie were already waiting for them outside the ship.

“But Wuke! The water wanted to pway wif me!” Rey pouted, clearly not ready to let the matter go.

“Did it really?” Han asked, pretending to be shocked, his eyebrows raised comically high. He took Rey from Luke’s arms and the two men exchanged knowing grins. Rey was an amazing kid, but definitely had that spark of mischief in her. Which was endearing, but terrifying at the same time, considering how many times both Han and Luke nearly had a heart attack when they caught the kid wandering into some dangerous place or handling dangerous objects.

Raising a kid when you have a Jedi on board and constantly have to deal with dangerous situations wasn’t the easiest task, but now that they were doing it, Han and Luke knew they wouldn’t change it for anything.

And this island was definitely not the most dangerous place they’ve visited. Luke had never been to Ahch-To before, but he knew that this planet was where the Jedi came to be, and the entire place was radiating the Force. Luke could feel the balance between the light and the dark with every step he took, and this entire place seemed to be very calm and peaceful - this island, surrounded by wild oceans and framed with rocky cliffs, somehow provided a feeling of stability, its ancient aura grounding and serene.

Luke didn’t realize he was absentmindedly looking in the direction of the village where the natives resided until one of them shouted in an unfamiliar tongue - and many others were staring at the small group of travelers that had just showed up.

Luke wasn’t sure if they understood Galactic Basic, but it was worth a try. So he walked up to them and introduced himself.

“Greetings. I’m not sure if you understand my language, but I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.” Luke gestured at the lightsaber attached to his belt. “I came here to find the old Jedi Temple and explore the ancient texts and other secrets of the island.”

The natives - who were reptile-like alien creatures - did not seem to be able to speak Basic, but they nodded and murmured something in a tone that sounded understanding.

“We do not wish to disturb your routine,” Luke continued. “But we would appreciate if you could point us into the direction of the, uh, the entrance to the temple”

The villagers were quiet for a couple moments, exchanging looks with each other. Then one of them, who looked like the leader of their tribe, pointed towards the tallest mountain. Then each and every one of them proceeded to turn around, and walk away in the opposite direction.

“Oh.”

That threw him off, but it wasn’t the worst scenario. At least the creatures weren’t hostile; he’d hate to have to fight them on this sacred island.

But there was no time to waste, so he headed back to where Han, Chewie and Rey were sitting by the mountainside. Rey was sitting on Chewie’s lap and listening to some elaborate (and very exaggerated) story that Han was telling her. Han saw Luke approaching and was the first one to flash him a smile, followed by Rey shouting “wuke!” very enthusiastically.

“Well, what’s the plan, Master Jedi?” Han asked teasingly, that ever so familiar cocky grin on his face.

Luke giggled, looking down at the ground for a moment. “You flatter me, Captain Solo” he retorted. Chewie grumbled something about “married idiots flirting again” but Luke didn’t pay much attention to that.

“The natives pointed at that tall mountain when I asked about the Jedi Temple, so I guess we’re going there.” he explained. Chewie let Rey climb onto his shoulders before he stood up, ready to go.

“Pointed,” Han repeated Luke’s words, raising an eyebrow. “You mean they vaguely pointed at it without saying anything else?”

“Basically, yeah.” Luke nodded. Before he could say anything else, Han snorted.

“If there’s nothing there and we’re just wasting our time climbing there, I swear to god.” he groaned. Then in a much quieter tone added “You should’ve asked me to talk to them. I know very effective ways to get information.”

He didn’t actually mean it, especially now that Rey was around, but Luke’s reactions to these kinds of remarks were always worth it.

“Han!!!” Luke exclaimed, horrified. “They’re peaceful beings!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” he playfully threw an arm around Luke’s shoulders, pulling the younger man closer and forcing him to stumble. “Relax, kid. I’d never hurt a disarmed being. You know that.”

He could tell that Luke was trying very hard to look annoyed, but the boy couldn’t help a snort.

“Stop being charming.” was all Luke said, before they had to split up for a few moments, as the road going up the mountainside got more steep and narrow.

 

-

Luke was sitting atop the highest peak of the island, his legs crossed and his mind clear. He was concentrating on meditation, specifically connecting more to the Force, as he felt this was the most appropriate place to practice that. The air was vibrating with each and every connection of the Living Force among all the organisms around him. He vaguely felt the grass blades rustle below his palms, small rocks and sticks being swept up into the air by the Force that was flowing through him. He had never had such a clear and powerful connection to the Force before, and the feeling was absolutely incredible. Until…

He heard tiny steps on the mountainside, accompanied by wing rustling and cries of artoni - the native birds to this island. He wasn’t upset that the kid making noise pulled him out of his meditative state - he knew it was bound to happen eventually, and he also knew that both Han and Chewie had probably told her countless times to not go near him for the time being. He also knew that it wasn’t going to be effective regardless of how many times they say it. So he greeted his little ray of sunshine with a bright smile when her tiny head poked out from behind one of the huge rocks with ancient Jedi carvings on it.

The girl wasn’t alone - she was followed by a bunch of artoni, who seemed to really enjoy her company. Luke could tell from the absolute glee in Rey’s face that the feeling was mutual.

“Wuke!” she exclaimed, giggling and running up to him. “Wook! Porg!”

“Porg?” Luke asked, genuinely confused.

Rey just smiled and pointed at one of the birds. “Yeah! Porg!”

A huge grin lit up Luke’s face. “They’re actually called artoni. Artoni are the unique birds that live on this island and-”

“No.” She interrupted him, very serious. “Porg.”

Luke blinked. “Oh! You mean the bird’s name is Porg? Hi Porg!” he waved at the bird closest to them, playing along.

“No no no!” Rey shook her head, giggling. “Dey’re all porg!”

Luke couldn’t help but smile. Rey didn’t simply accept what she was being taught, nor did she question it - she challenged it.

This kid was going places.

“These birds have been called artoni by the ancient explorers who found this island thousands of years ago.” he tried explaining again. “But if you want, you can call them porg.”

Rey’s face lit up. “Yay! Porg!!!” she squealed, jumping up and down. “I’m gonna go tell Han and Choowee!”

Luke couldn’t hide his wide grin as he watched the girl skip across the small grassy area atop the mountain and run back down the hill, chanting “porg, porg, porg, porg, porg, porg, porg”. He had only known her for a couple of months, but she was already his greatest treasure.

 

-

 

They were sitting on the grass, watching the sunset and eating delicious, thick stew that Chewie had so generously made for them. It’s been a long day filled with various fun activities - well, mostly for Rey, Han and Chewie, as Luke has just been switching between meditating and deciphering the old Jedi texts for the past 72 hours. Though nobody dared to argue that it was less demanding or exhausting - Luke looked like he could fall asleep at any second, leaning against Han, his cheek resting on the older man’s shoulder.

“Maybe this time don’t spend the entire night reading those old books” Han murmured against Luke’s hair, placing a soft kiss atop his lover’s head.

“Mhmmmm…” Luke trailed off, his eyes following little Rey, who had just finished eating and was now playing with a couple artoni. The girl had really bonded with the birds - maybe it was the Force, or maybe just the worms she constantly dug out of the ground to feed the pesky creatures. Luke watched Chewie shoo one away from the soup pot, as the artonus attempted to eat some.

“What are they, anyway?” Han asked, looking at the birds with suspicion. As much as it was endearing to watch Rey play with them, he himself wasn’t the biggest fan.

To his surprise Luke and Rey answered the question at the same time, Luke saying “they’re called artoni”, and Rey happily shouting “they’re porgs!” as she picked one up and gave it a big hug, much to the bird’s dismay.

Luke looked up at Han and smiled. Han smiled back, chuckling softly. “You two really seem to disagree on that, huh.”

Meanwhile, little Rey wasted no time, picking up the bird again and bringing it to where Han and Luke sat on a mossy rock, cuddling.

“Dis one’s called Mr. Cuddlesnugs” she happily announced. Han tried his best to suppress his instinct to lean back; the thing sort of terrified him a little.

“Here, pet!” the girl encouraged Han. The porg flapped its wings helplessly, in a failed attempt to escape. Han carefully reached out and gently patted the bird’s head. To his surprise, the creature closed its eyes and emitted a sound that was awfully similar to a lothcat’s purr.

Rey’s face lit up. “See, he wuvs you!” she giggled. “Now you pet him, Wuke!”

Luke gently took the poor thing out of Rey’s arms and wrapped it in his. The bird tried to resist at first, but it took just a couple moments of Luke intently gazing in its big, round eyes for the porg to settle down in the Jedi’s lap, content.

“How do you do it?” Han asked, genuinely curious. Luke had a certain way with animals that Han had never witnessed before. It’s almost like he had the ability to telepathically talk to them.

“It’s all because of the Force,” Luke explained, trying to suppress a yawn - he was truly exhausted after a long day. “The Living Force connects all living things, from birds to plants to people. Those of us who can harness the power of the Force, have the ability to use it to connect with most animals. And these guys” Luke smiled at the bird and it chirped back happily “just need a little love and softness.”

“Is that why they seem to adore Rey?” Han asked, watching one of the birds land on the girl’s head and nibble on her top bun.

“‘Adore’ isn’t quite accurate, is it” Luke chuckled. It was true: the so called “porgs” were more so putting up with the kid than actually being friendly. “But yes, it’s most likely her sensitivity to the Force that helps her form a mutual connection with them.”

The bird that Rey gave Luke had since curled up on his lap and was having a nice and comfortable snooze, while Luke lazily stroked its silky feathers. “You know, I’m kinda beginning to like them.”

“Well I’m not,” Han grumbled, rolling his eyes. Rey, however, was incredibly stoked by what Luke had expressed.

“You wike da porgs? Weally? Can we keep dem?” the girl beamed, leaping towards Han and Luke, her eyes alight with pure joy and excitement. “Pweaaaaaaase?”

Luke looked at Han. Han visibly grimaced. He really wasn’t feeling this. Not on his ship, anyway.

“Pweeeaaaaase?” Rey tried again, this time looking straight into Han’s eyes, with her sweetest and softest smile, the one that could melt the entire Hoth system.

Lost, Han looked at Luke again, only to be met with the exact same sweet expression.

One cutie he could handle. Two…

“Fine,” he sighed, finally, giving in. “But your Jedi cuteness tricks won’t work next time,” he added, even though everyone knew that it will.

How did he end up finding the cutest and sweetest family in the galaxy?

Luke giggled and ruffled Han’s hair, while Rey was jumping up and down in pure glee, clutching one of the porgs to her chest.

 

-

 

It was only a matter of time until Luke would just give in and start calling the birds “porg”. Han and Chewie have already gotten used to the name, as it was easier and more fun to say. Luke had to admit: “porg” really did sound way cuter than “artoni”. He’d held on to the old name more so out of respect for the people that came before them; the Jedi that wrote texts about this planet and this island millenia ago. But now, history was theirs to write - he and his friends have done that on numerous occasions.

So porg it was.


End file.
